the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight We Are
the original supernatural creatures. give em love. WHAT ARE YOU? You don't know who you are until you die. You don't know what you are until you wake up, very much alive. WHAT AM I? We are creatures of the night. Unseen, unfollowed, unknown. They hunted us for many centuries, called us abominations of nature. 'Dragons must stay dragons', they said. Our curse is a heavy burden, but a powerful one. When the night falls, we become terrible creatures. Savage-looking monsters, some with the faces of tigers and several the bodies of lions. Some have the wings of eagles and many the tails of snakes, but these are small examples. Gargantuan serpents covered in gems, two-headed wolves made of solid gold, rainbow doves the size of fully-grown dragons... we come in many forms, and affect every tribe. Your Night-power is your ability while in beast form, and typically sorts you into your clan. It is extremely rare and only affects around one in 500,000 Cursed, but one of the Cursed can possibly be born without any abilities, thus making them weak and useless to the Clans. They will still be accepted into their clan of choice, but will be low-ranked and often will not survive very long in their beast form, as the night-power is a defense against those who hunt us down. HOW DO WE DIVIDE? We consist of several sub-groups called clans, divided on tribe, night-power, and many other factors. Our main ones go as follows... OAK The members of the Oak Clan have a kind personality and calm, steady temperament. They are some of the most welcoming, and most in tune with their abilities. Members of this clan are typically very friendly, and would hate to hurt another. NIGHT-POWER Oak Clan dragons have the ability to grow any form of flora they please, whether on the land or underwater. It can be either aesthetic, like flowers, or be weaponizable, like thorny vines. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN RainWings MudWings ForestWings BugWings MEMBERS FROST The members of the Frost Clan are extremely distant, with cold, clear dispositions and aloof personalities. They rarely speak to anyone but their closest of companions, and can be rather aggressive towards outsiders. The members of the Frost Clan typically associate only with other Frost Clan dragons, and typically only breed with them as well. NIGHT-POWER The Frost Clan's Night-Power involves the ability to summon cold weather, lower temperature, and exhale an icy mist that causes the target's organs to shut down and blood to stop flowing. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN IceWings NorthWings RukaWings MEMBERS BONE The members of the Bone Clan are very cryptic, keeping much of their traditions and rituals secret. They are the most religious of all Clans, living to serve their god, a six-headed, scorpion-tailed snake with the legs of a dragon and wings of an insect. NIGHT-POWER The BoneWings have an extremely powerful but extremely draining and dangerous ability; they can temporarily raise the dead, for a maximum of twelve hours. However, raising a fully-grown dragon from the dead can kill an untrained dragon, and only the eldest leaders of the Bone Clan are able to do so successfully. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN DeathWings NightWings MEMBERS LIGHTNING The members of the Lightning Clan are unpredictable and energetic, often leaping from place to place and changing their minds often. They are rarely content staying in one place, and often bounce around happily, and are discontent with settling anywhere. NIGHT-POWER The Lightning Clan's dragons can control the weather, bringing or dismissing storms, floods, wildfires, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. They have little control once the command is given, and cannot summon anything from scratch; the element is needed to be used. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN SeaWings SkyWings RainWings StormWings MEMBERS GHOST The members of the Ghost Clan are very quiet and introverted, politely turning down conversation in favor of observation. There is little a Ghost Clan dragon does not see, which is their greatest strength, but also their greatest weakness. NIGHT-POWER Ghost Clan dragons can become invisible, teleport, and release their knowledge freely into the sky, which will float around as a small, rainbow-colored wisp that can be touched by any to gain their thoughts and memories. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN DeathWings NightWings SandWings GeminiWings MEMBERS HUNTER The members of the Hunter Clan are extremely aggressive, arguing harshly and even battling to the death with one another for seemingly no reason. They are very coopertaive if need be, however, and can work extremely well together if nature demands it. NIGHT-POWER The Hunter Clan have a unique ability. They are able to, at any time, shift into their beast form, unlike other clans, in which the dragons can only shift and control shifting during the week of the full moon. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN SkyWings MudWings SandWings HuntWings MEMBERS WIND The members of the Wind Clan are very calm, determined, and quiet, freely floating around. Most are travelers or gypsies, exploring the many continents available to discovery. They are very similar to the Lightning Clan, having been part of the original Storm Clan from which they and Lightning Clan descended. NIGHT-POWER The Wind Clan dragons can control the weather, temperature, and seas, and have more control than Lightning Clan dragons. However, they cannot affect it as strongly, but if enough of them concentrate on doing the same thing in the same place at the same time, they can make a massively devastating event. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN SkyWings IceWings StormWings RukaWings MEMBERS WILD The members of the Wild Clan are very secretive, but known to be extremely savage and dangerous, mercilessly hunting down and violently killing any who they take as a threat. NIGHT-POWER Wild Clan dragons have heightened senses, and the ability to control fire, water, or any form of the two (i.e. ice, ash, snow, magma, etc.) with extreme power and skill. TRIBES MOST ATTRACTED TO CLAN None MEMBERS APPLICATION FORM It is advised you use an existing OC, but you can always create a new one! Name: User: Gender: Tribe(s): Current Location: Clan: Beast Form (Give a ''detailed ''description, please): Animus powers are not compatible with the Curse, and will deactivate it, though it can still be passed on from parent to child. Category:Supernatural